Yoshie
Yoshie (吉江 Yoshie) is a supporting character in DRAMAtical Murder. She is the owner of Delivery Works, a local courier shop. Her AllMate is Clara. Appearance Yoshie is a very stout, older-looking woman. She has a fair skin complexion and wears glasses. Her hair is short and styled neatly with a yellow pin stuck into the side. She wears a white work undershirt with a light purple blouse over it and a long black skirt. Personality Yoshie is, for lack of an appropriate word, over-dramatic most of the time. She takes rumors very seriously, such as all the exaggerated talk about Scratch and the Northern District. When Aoba could not remember what TV drama Yoshie was ranting to him about, she got incredibly upset and began to fawn over one of the actors in it, much to Aoba's discomfort. Despite this, she is shown to be very kind but also unaware that she makes Aoba uncomfortable most of the time with her bantering. She also seems to be interested in younger men, as a poster is hung in her workplace, reading that only young men should apply, and she is overly-affectionate towards Aoba. Story Common Route Yoshie makes her first appearance in the game when Aoba drops off a package at her job. She engages Aoba in conversation mostly revolving around her and her interests, but also talks to him about Scratch and how they have been making a name for themselves around town due to their violent streaks. She hints that Aoba should walk her home so she would have protection from such criminals, but Aoba obviously plays dumb and declines. As he is about to leave, Clara asks to see Ren, and much to the dismay of both, Aoba takes Ren out to say hello to her. Yoshie exclaims that "Ren and Clara-chan are such good friends!" and Aoba attempts to leave, but is stopped by Yoshie once again. She apologizes saying she knows he wants to get home right away, but asks him to stay for a little bit longer. As he is walking home, Aoba remarks that she wanted him to eat an entire cake she had baked in a cooking class herself and resulted him in getting heartburn. Ren's Good End 2 In Re:Connect, the player can choose to start another story. This revolves around Aoba taking Ren (who is now in Sei's body) for a walk around the town and they happen to bump into Yoshie and Clara. Yoshie begins to small talk to Aoba until her and Clara's attention are turned to the new-human Ren. Despite being human now, Ren is still obviously perturbed by Clara's presence, especially when she asks to see Ren. After an awkward exchange, Clara observes Ren in his new body (unknowingly) and right as she may seemed to have figured out who he really is, Ren grabs Aoba and dashes off at full speed away from her, Clara running behind them with Yoshie also chasing after. Ren and Aoba hide in a nearby alleyway, getting away from both in time. Quotes References Category:Character Category:Secondary Character Category:Female Characters